Before an elf was loved
by LadiesOfBlood
Summary: Imagine what it was like for Rena back in elven village. What if Rena is the most different of all the elves in the village? What if she really didn't have much of a reason to return? But their is a reason and it's strong! What's an elf to do? Oh and this is a one shot I should have said that...
1. Chapter 1

**Before an Elf was loved**

"Get her!" Leader of an Elf clique yelled at her subordinates.

Rena is the name of the Elf they are chasing. Her long greenish blonde hair called out to the wind as it flew away from her. Rena staggered as she ran; dodging their arrows at they tried to nip her heels. The gang of elves called more taunts and insults to the scared Elf. The temple, where Rena lives with the elder of the sacred village, seems so far away. Rena felt a slight pain as she almost tripped over a well hidden log. Rena looked and saw an arrow had nipped at her ankle.

"Yea we got the mutt!" One elf cheered running up to her.

"Don't let her escape!" The leader commanded.

Rena shut her eyes closed as she continued to run from her bullies. Who take pleasure in picking on the "mutt" of the village. Rena's chest wasn't the largest of her peers, her arrow skills are lacking compared to the best in class, her hair was not straight blonde like the rest of the elves which made them think she may have another race blood in her which resulted in the nickname "mutt", and most of all Rena is most awarded and honored out her peers which caused much jealousy.

"What are you young elves doing?" The elder asked as he embraced Rena as she ran into his chest hiding her tears.

"We were playing the human game tag." The leader said sweetly.

"If it is simply a game then why does Rena cry?"

"I didn't realize she was crying! If I did we would have stopped right guys?" The leader replied. The other members nodded with sincere faces.

"Return to your homes we cannot afford another _misunderstanding_."

As the elves left Rena ran into the house. Rena rushed to her corridor. She prayed to a healing fairy of the forest to heal her minor cut. Rena fell backwards off her knees as she took in the spiritual energy of relief. The elder knocked and then entered. He patted Rena's head as she lay on the floor. It was one of those awkward moments when your parent wants to ask if you're happy or what not. The elder wish he could ask her why she doesn't tell anyone about the bullying however that would be going into her personal business.

The elder left after giving her a reassuring smile. It had always been like this ever since Rena was born some elves would abuse her in any way they could imagine. It's hard to believe because elves are wise and peaceful creatures but that's a load of unicorn squat. The truth is elves can be just as aggressive as humans can be or maybe even worse. At this time the attacks got worse as they felt the el shard drift away.

The elder sent Rena his most trusted and beloved to go help retrieve the el shard. On her journey to get back the jewel she made a few good friends with the same intentions. But most important to her is the man Raven who has captured her heart. Rena is no longer the mutt who everyone chased, attacked, or insulted. However how long will this happiness last?

Every battle and every night Rena thinks of elder of her village. How he cared for her as his own. How he loved her no matter what the other elves did or said. How he raised her in the best way he could muster to raise a female child. Rena missed the laughter and singing of her people but is that really what she missed. Rena made up her mind to focus on her current mission.

Over time Rena's new companions became like family to her. Aisha like a sister, Elsword like a little brother, Eve like a cousin, Chung like a close family friend, and Raven as a lover. It was wonderful Rena had never experienced such love and happiness from so many people. Over time they eventually achieved their goal and safely returned the el shard. Recalling all the fun they had with each other would take years and years. Some things they did were help each other discover their path in life and fulfill their job changes.

So the pain spiked Rena as she noticed she had no more duties left in this world. Rena could return to the elves which hated her. No one knew of her people's true nature towards her she only told them of the pure and good things that the people did as one. Rena didn't want to leave her friends no her family. Aisha, Elsword, Eve, and Chung all went which either way their hearts desired.

Which left Raven and Rena gazing at each other wondering what the other was going to do. Raven stroked Rena's cheek slow and steady. Their heartbeats slowed and timed seemed to halt waiting for a command. Rena wanted to scream to Raven how she loved him and wanted to stay with him forever. Which broke Rena's heart as she recalled, she is an elf and must spend her eternity with her beloved elder.

"I guess you'll be going back with your people?" Raven asked while rubbing his head. The cheek stroking had stopped.

"W-well ugh you see." Rena didn't know what to say. Raven chuckled.

"What's got you so flustered?"

"I was thinking of my people and how i-if I l-left I w-would miss you guys too much."

"I'll be here in Altera doing what I can. Besides it's not like you can't visit us right?"

"Actually no I won't ever see you again, unless something hurting my people happens. So if I return I won't ever see you again. You all I mean not just you t-though I will miss you!" Rena stuttered as she snuggled him.

Raven held her and even after she pulled away he continued to. He sniffed her hair and tightened his grip. Raven whispered into her ear "well then I can't let you go." Rena began to cry and hid her face in his chest. Raven stroked her hair as she kept crying. What was an elf to choose? Love or her people?


	2. Chapter 2

**Kiro: **I said it is a one shot but someone convinced me to continue. So I made it a two shot!

**Raven: **Kiro enjoyed the support!

**Rena: **Hey Kiro guess what I choose?

**Eve: **Hush well find out in the story.

**Everyone:** Happy 4th of July!

**Original chat I was going to use=**

**Kiro: **Ok my bad for not telling you it's a one shot and that's how I wanted to end it. I had caught typo sickness along with other illnesses so I tried to use all the remedies I know to cure it. This was the birth of this.

**Eve: **A story were I am not the star interesting…

**Rena: **See Kiro if you write more stories about me you will be more happy!

**Elsword: **So reading RubyCrusade one shot inspired you to write your one shot but then you forgot to say it's a one shot so now you have to make it a two shot?

**Raven: **I want to see who she chooses so onto the story!

**Chapter 2: What I will do**

"Raven! Y-you can't make me can you?" Rena stuttered as she stopped crying and turned red.

"Then I'll go with you!" Raven replied pushing her back a bit so he can look into her eyes.

"Can you do that?"

"How am I suppose know? The point is Rena were you are I want to be." He dropped his happy act as he said the last line.

"Raven I don't know. Ha how surprising in all my years of knowledge I don't know." Rena replied amused as she walked away.

A night Rena thought. A night is all I need to pick between love and my people. Rena tossed and turned in bed as snow raced to the ground. Usually a moment like this would be majestic and lovely yet for Rena it is just upsetting. A sweet moment like this should be enjoyed yet she has her future ruining it. All her years she had never experienced such such dismay. How is it that she is puzzled by what many would call a common problem?

As Rena shut her eyes she saw the elder calling for her. Subconsciously she got up out of bed and headed to the forest. Rena waded in the water as a beam of light twinkled down to her. Then the light turned into the elder of her village. He had a caring yet tired smile upon his face. It showed he had been working hard and noticed his beloved has not returned yet.

"Has ye not returned the El young elf?" Elder asked.

"I have." Rena replied.

"Then why have you not returned to us?"

"I-I am considering staying here amongst my _family _and lover." Rena stumbled to say. Has she said family it pierced the elder heart.

"Ah ha ha I see you are in a love jam." The elder tried to laugh off.

"I'm so confused elder! I wish to return amongst the other elves even though they hate me, yet I also wish to be with Raven! How he made me feel special as if his heart could only yearn to love me!" Rena exclaimed like a teenage girl.

"I cannot tell you what your heart desires Rena. However when you…make your decision please tell me." As the image faded they murmured their I-love-you.

Rena returned once more to the house in which they currently dwell. Eve sat in the middle of the table on the left hand side, she was asleep. Elsword who also is asleep sat to her right, whereas Chung sat to her left watching lovingly at her. Aisha sat on the right hand side straight across from Elsword. Rena sighed happily as it felt good to be _home_. But something was off way off that is.

Rena drowsily walked to her room. Waiting for her shirtless as far as she could see was Raven in her bed. Rena blinked repeatedly then exited and entered once more. No doubt about it that's Raven without his shirt reading a book in her bed under her bed lamp. Rena face flushed a deep red as thoughts wandered as to why he was here and in that position.

"Oh hey Rena!" Raven said cheerfully as he turned to acknowledge her.

"Raven why are you s-shirtless in my bed?" Rena stuttered.

"Well to be honest…" He put down his book and she noticed the title. At first she thought it was just a combat book. However it's a book on how to speak your feelings. "I was waiting for you or hoping you would come back…" Raven hopped out of bed. Thankfully he had pants on so Rena didn't die right there.

"I still haven't decided." Rena informed.

"That's just it. I hope you don't mind me saying this but, there-is-the-way-your-going-home." Raven said as he got into her face.

"How come?" Rena said curious completely ignorant of what he meant.

"This is your home! Amongst us, amongst me. Rena I love you and I can't let you go back to your people! I want to spend the rest of my life defending and-"

Rena put a finger to his lips. Her eyes held back the water that wished to fall. It was enough Rena had heard all she needed. She embraced him into hug as they snuggled the night away. The elf was finally loved.

**Everyone: ***Hugging and clapping*

**Kiro: **I hope this made someone's day!


End file.
